


Just Her Type

by mrsbrightside00



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbrightside00/pseuds/mrsbrightside00
Summary: TPP's Valentine's Exchange: Cassrita forOpaldawnCass and Rita first meet years ago and reunite again after the carte blanche breaks Cass out of prison. Has there always been something else to their friendship?
Relationships: Cassandra Kanagawa/Rita
Kudos: 1
Collections: TPP Valentine's Exchange





	Just Her Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opaldawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opaldawn/gifts).



> I'm glad to be part of this event and the prompts were fantastic. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did :)

Cass remembered like it was yesterday. Cecil, Juno and her had gone out for drinks, and going out for drinks meant getting all of them in one of those fancy parties where a drink costs more than a whole house in a meh sector of Hyperion. One of those parties where you ended up gods know where. It had been a great time, really. They had fun, Cecil and Cass paying off most of whatever Juno had, dancing and singing. 

But when drinking, there’s a point where you are not having fun anymore and are just in a limbo, getting dragged from place to place, conversation to conversation. Person to person, not finding her type just yet. Same old. And after looking around and only catching Juno picking up absurd arguments that would end up in a fight, Cassandra decided she had to get Juno out of that place. She really didn’t want to look for Juno before it was too late. Usually she wouldn’t care, but Cecil was being an ass and Juno was acting brattier than usual—and she? She simply was not drunk enough to keep up. So she took his comms, and with a blurred view she managed to open his frequent contacts. There was only…

RITA– MISTA STEELS BFF AND BEST SECRETARY EVA

...okay?  
She dialed, because why not. Cass did remember Juno talking about having an insufferable secretary helping him with tech stuff.   
–MISTA STEEL I WAS SO WORRIED WHERE ARE YOU?– a loud voice came through the speaker.   
–Stop screaming! – Cass was definitely going to regret this.   
–WHAT? YOU ARE NOT MISTA STEEL. I’M GONNA CALL THE POLICE– Rita screamed back.   
–I know that, fuck. I’m with Juno okay? I’m Cassandra, his friend.–After this, she really doubted it would stay like that.   
–You can’t fool Rita! Boss doesn’t have friends!–  
–Gee, I wonder why. Hey, just listen– Cassandra grabbed Juno and pulled him towards her lazily as she put the comms near him. –Juno, say something, your secretary is on the line–.   
–Rita? Why would you call me? You are fired!– Juno tripped over his words, but managed to convey the message.   
–Did ya hear that? I’m with him– She was interrupted by Rita.  
–Oh! Guess you are Mista Steel’s friend. Is he okay?–she said, still a note of worry in her voice.   
–Yes but he could... ugh––, she found herself briefly interrupted by Juno leaving most of his weight against her –He could use a ride. I would… Listen, I’m in no conditions to deal with this...  
–Oh poor boss! Give me the address and I’ll send a cab for both–  
–No.Just him to pick– and was interrupted yet again.   
–I’ll see ya soon bye!–. Rita had hung up. 

When the cab arrived she could have stayed there in the club, but Cecil was getting all the attention and she was coming off of her cloud so she decided to just fuck it and went into the cab too. It took them to Juno's apartment complex. Awful place, old town, she couldn’t believe Juno lived there- well, she could, but couldn't figure herself there. Sometimes Cass wondered how people could actually live there. Ugh. And there was a tiny figure in front. Waving. Juno’s secretary, most likely.

That was confirmed when both got off the cab and she ran over to them. Cass recognized the voice that had talked to her over the comms.  
–BOSS! You are alright!  
Cass looked at her as she hugged Juno and he tried to get off her grip. As well as tiny, the woman was surprisingly? pretty ...cute. 

And Rita caught her staring.   
—Oh! You must be Boss’ friend— She extended her hand— but took it back as she noticed her fingers still covered in snack powder— I’m Rita!— she said more nervous than cheerfully.   
—Cass. I think I will get going. — She said, as she started to turn away. She was probably making Rita uncomfortable.  
—No! No, wait.— the smaller woman shouted after her.— Let’s get Mista Steel upstairs and maybe— she blushed— we can get a cab for yourself, to go ...somewhere— Rita was blushing furiously now.   
—You know what? That’d be cool— Cassandra smiled. Good ending for an okay-ish night. 

After that, Cassandra found out, she had a type. Named, small, cheerful, stream and snack lover, hacker kinda type. That night they had ended up in another shitty bar, mostly Rita talking about some streams Cass couldn’t get the hold of. When Cass told her who she was, Rita was elicit. There were so many questions a hungover Cass could answer, but it had seemed to satisfy Rita’s curiosity. 

Cass thought of making a move on her, but ultimately decided against it. Sure, a one-night stand could be nice and all, but maybe she could let herself not that, and instead a more careful approach. 

It ended in a weird, long-between-calls-friendship Cassandra wished would turn to something else. 

When she got arrested, the few hopes she still held after years just blew out of the window. 

******  
.—.. It reminded me of that scene in Werewolves on Venus: MD where the hospital blows off, but everyone manages to escape and live happily ever after… Until the spinoff series reveals it was a big lie! And that’s how we got you out of that horrible martian prison and now you are here!– Rita rambled. 

—That’s impressive Rita.– Cass was sitting in front of Rita. She had tried to keep up with her story, but had ended up simply staring at her. Pretty, cherry, Rita (and Juno) had come for her.. She had not forgotten her. Cass simply could not believe her luck. She stood up and wrapped her arms around impulsively around Rita. She seemed a bit startled, but welcomed the hug and got up. – And, again, thank you.   
Rita hid her face in the space between Cass’ neck and shoulder as an only response

–I’m sorry I didn’t do it sooner. I… I just... – Rita sounded like she was about to cry.  
—Rita, look at me. – She whined, but complied to Cassandra’s words – It’s my... —fault, Cass wanted to say. But she could not do that. It was not okay just to throw the guilt around for things done in the past. She had kept Rita out, something not even Juno had managed to do even in his worse moments. Of course, it was easier to ignore incoming messages from the prison’s various devices than someone you actively worked with. –It’s nobody’s fault. You were saving all of Hyperion with, even if it’s hard to grasp, Juno— she laughed a little— And becoming a criminal, apparently, and I had just thrown everyone out. Thank you, you came back.— Cassandra could never express the gratitude she felt. 

–Thank you Ca...-Miss Kanawaga, for, ummm… trusting me. — Rita blushed as bright as a tomato.   
–Of course. Would never doubt the best hacker in the galaxy– She smiled and tried to ignore the sting the title of “Miss Kanagawa” had given her. It had taken two years for Rita to finally call her Cass, and maybe time had just taken that away. They looked into each other's eyes for a second. And for a second Cass thought of leaning in, a few inches more and just kissing Rita. And, unknown to her, Rita thought the same. And she blushed even harder and started to talk again.

–We got rid of most of the cameras that caught our footage! But I still think it would be super cool if they did a documentary on the prison break! Oh! There’s that lady, she's got a haircut just like yours! Maybe she could play you…

Cassandra was taken aback and slowly let Rita out of her embrace, listening to her rambling about how awesome a live action would be until they were called for dinner. 

During the meal, Buddy threw a toast to jailbreaks and Cassandra.   
—Jailbreaks, as a crime or as leisure activity, — said Buddy, —have always held a special place in my heart.— she finishedr eyeing Vespa.   
Cassandra was pushed to say something too, a soft thanks. It had been too long since she had an audience for anything. At least she got to properly say thank you to all of them. Buddy also explained both of her and Vespa’s plan to their honeymoon and retirement, whereas Jet welcomed the rest to stay. Cass just thought about how inconvenient she would be. Juno and Rita were her, well, friends, but she really did not want to take much more space than needed. Besides, who even knows what they were planning?

And Juno probably had plans with Gl- Ransom. Would Rita be going with them? 

Everyone excused themselves, Buddy and Vespa went off to their quarters and Jet probably to the garage. Rita had sprinted out of the room as soon as dinner was done, having spent most of Cass’ little speech blushing and averting her gaze. It left then: Juno, Peter and Cass, and seemingly, Juno was on dish duty. She kind of wanted to thank him personally and to sort of apologize.The last time they had seen each other, it had been a mess, to say the least. 

Ransom looked at her and probably sensed her intentions. He leaned on Juno’s shoulder to give him a quick kiss and tell him something Cass couldn’t hear. He then went out of the room, winking at her.

–Good luck, Miss Kanagawa!— Ransom said, using the same cadence he had used as Glass.   
Good luck?What kind of…  
Juno interrupted her thoughts.   
–Heya Cass– said Juno without looking up.   
–Hello Juno. How’s my favorite ex-detective doing?—She said, trying to sound casual.   
–Is this about Rita?— Juno was annoyingly focused on his task.   
–I.. Hey! No… maybe? No, no...– Cass took a deep breath– Yes. But first I wanted to say hi. You look better, not the sulking lady I met in Hyperion.  
–I am the same lady, sort of?… It just changed for the better, I like to think.— She saw a nostalgic smile creeping on his face  
–sheesh Steel, no need to be so soft on me like that.—  
– Shut up, Kanagawa, we all gotta do something– Juno chuckled softly– Anyways, Rita?  
–Uh…  
Juno turned his head to see her and laughed. Cass blushed and punched Juno on the arm.He held it with a wet hand without stopping his laugh.   
—Fine. Yes, Rita— She admitted.   
—You are gonna do something about it? Finally!  
—Shut up! Ah! How? Nevermind— Annoying detective, she thought— Just, how do I Do it? Does she even like me?  
—She does—  
—How do you know that?—  
—I’m a detective— Cass made a pained noise— and you are her type.— he reassured  
—Wasn’t I gone too long?— Maybe back then, years ago, she had been her type. Maybe she was not any longer. So much had changed. Juno was living proof of it.   
—I think you are just in time. We all have changed, but maybe that makes everything fit better. I think you have changed, and not in a bad way. Just say it.— Juno turned to look at her. — Trust me—. 

Cass couldn’t argue with Juno, as infuriating as that was, and as little arguments he had given her. She left the kitchen and inhaled. If life and taught her anything , it was that time flew by and she was not going to waste it anymore.   
*****  
She went to which she knew was Rita’s room. Knocked and let herself in, as the door was not locked.   
—Rita  
The woman jumped out of her seat where she was watching some stream.   
—Miss Kanagawa!— she almost screamed as she turned the monitor off.   
—Why not call me Cass?— Oh shit, she had said in a tone. She was just frustrated, when had the old habit resurfaced? Did Rita think they weren’t friends anymore?  
—Sorry, Cass— Rita’s gaze went to the ground. Cassandra knew she was messing up terribly. Cass breathed slowly. She was gonna do it right.   
—Rita look at me, please— Rita was without words, but complied.—I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to think that time has made you any less important to me. You have been important since I met you...  
—Cass— Rita tried to chime in but Cassandra kept going.  
— Let me finish. I was afraid I had become less important for you. But you came back for me. And maybe you did only for friendship’s sake or gods know what, but I’m glad I got to see you again. I’m a mess, but I’m getting better and I wish I could go that road… with you— she properly met Rita’s gaze and saw tears  
—Ri..— she was interrupted by Rita hugging her, her arms around her neck and face between her shoulder and head.  
—Cass! I like you, I really do, I was so scared because you didn’t pick my calls and I thought “maybe she wants to start new” and that that meant with...not me, and I didn’t blame you, but I missed you so much— Rita was rambling and sobbing and Cass held her. They stayed like that for a few minutes, in silence after Rita finished talking about… about anything. About them. 

Cassandra pulled back, still holding her and laughed. She was a drama queen, Cecil could suck it. Long years pining, and words were not enough to describe the feeling of having Rita in her arms. She wiped her tears and Rita smiled. They looked at each other for a moment before Rita blushed unpromptedly and went forward. Now there were no inches between them. It was soft and weird, and fun. Rita felt so soft but still the kiss felt so passionate Cass was happy to reciprocate, holding Rita close, as close as she could. 

Maybe they could reach the stars together. 

Yes, time went by, people you once knew change, but so do you. And still, she was just her type.


End file.
